The Solan Armada
The Solan Armada, although it has had its ups and downs, is the most powerful fleet owned by any one race in the galaxy. It is the sole reason that the Solan were invited to join the Grand Alliance. It is their pride and joy, feared and envied by most of the races in galactic arm gamma. The ships in the armada aren't particularly advanced (although there are some exceptional ships, such as the Judgement Class superdreadnaught), but the armada is so expansive, so massive, sheer numbers place it at the top of the list. It is estimated that 40-60% of the Solan population is somehow employed by the Solan Armada. History The Original Solan Armada The Solan are by nature an aggressive race (they are civilized, not thugs, but aggressive nonetheless). Their homeworld was also hot and uncomfortable. After the invention of star travel, it was practically every Solan's dream to escape their homeworld and fly throughout the Galaxy, battling other creatures (the Solan had grown restless after the unification of their society, they needed something to fight). Eventually, richer Solan focused on expanding the empire, whilst almost everyone else joined the armada, destroying and pillaging other planets to build even more ships. The armada only increased in size, benifitting from the Solan-Xabuloid alliance and discount access to Xabuloid Shipyards. It was truly only a matter of time until the Solan Armada was the largest fleet in the galaxy. The only thing that slowed down the expansion of the armada was the infamous Solan-Grox war. Eventually, the Grox all but destroyed the Solan Armada, alongside the empire. Construction of the Current Solan Armada A few hundred years before the original armada was practically destroyed, the Solan had started plans to build the next generation of ships; fully integrated with alliance technology, these ships would be far more advanced than anything the armada had seen before. The Solan had only just placed the order with Xabuloid Shipyards and paid the bill when the Grox started planning their attack. Some of the ships were reaching completion when the Grox struck, but were too late to help defend the Solan Empire. Fortunately, the Grox were scared to attack any Xabuloid Shipyard, as Xabuloid Shipyard Alpha had acted as the testing grounds for the Electromagnetic Wave Generator, a weapon that overloaded the machinery integrated into Grox bodies. The Grox would no doubt have acted had they known what the Solan had comissioned. The first order for the current Solan Armada was the largest, most expensive order in the history of Xabuloid Shipyards. The private ground facillities on Xabuloid Shipyard Alpha were closed off to build most of the fighter craft and a third of the orbital facillities were closed off to build the cruisers. Half of the legendary orbital facillities at Xabuloid Shipyard Beta were closed and Xabuloid Shipyard Gamma was closed off to the public entirely, just to focus on the Solan Armada. Since the Grox attack had practically destroyed the Solan Armada, the new order had to replace what was once the largest fleet in the galaxy (except for the Grox Fleet at that time). The Solan took out massive loans and placed more orders. The Xabuloids were forced to spend all the money on more shipyards just to accomodate all the Solan orders. Construction of the Judgement Fleet A few thousand years after the original Solan Empire was destroyed, the alliance had rediscovered the technology behind the hypercannon. The hypercannon was a massive energy weapon designed to destroy planets, although when the hypercannon was overloaded, it exploded with so much energy that it destroyed everything in the star system. Following their usual logic, the Solan decided it would be a good idea to arm some starcruisesrs with hypercannons. The Xabuloids began designing a ship armed with a hypercannon, but ran into trouble, mainly with cooling systems. Eventually, the Xabuloids designed a massive superdreadnaught with an esimated production cost of 100 billion sporebucks. The Solan loved the ship and ordered 42 of them. The Xabuloids pointed out that the Solan didn't have enough money to build 42 100 billion sporebuck superdreadnaughts. The Solan pointed out that they had paid back massive loans before and could do so again. The Xabuloids pointed out that they didn't have the facillities to build a fleet of superdreadnaughts. The Solan pointed out that they could pay for such facillities to be constructed. So the Xabuloids closed Xabuloid Shipyard Gamma again to build the parts for Xabuloid Shipyard Omega, which was built deep in high security Solan space. It was here that the most powerful subfleet in history was constructed: the Judgement Fleet. Xabuloid Shipyard Omega is used to maintain the Judgement Class superdreadnaughts and for construction in the rare event that a customer comissions a superdreadnaught. Ships Here is a list of all the ships currently in operation within the Solan Armada. (Also shown are all the satellites and stations that are within the armada.) | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |} | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |} | |- | | |- |Mirage Class Siege Dreadnaught | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |} | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} |- | | |- | | |} V-Class Vessels M-Class Vessels L-Class Vessels Category:Empires & Organizations